Freedom
by udontknowjack1
Summary: Rhino has freed Valkyr from her torment, but he is falling for her, can these two juggle their hectic war with the Grineer and Corpus and their complex relationship? rated T for gore
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first shipping fanfic (mainly because i think i'm gonna suck at writing romance but that's besides the point) do let me know what you guys think, and on another note i've been repeatedly brought up on my grammar so i thought i'd explain why it's so bad, i've suffered from a learning disorder my entire life and because of this it affects my grammar, so apologies but there's nothing i can do, anyway, back to the point this is a Rhino X Valkyr story so if that's not your thing, just don't read it, and with that, enjoy.**

Chapter 1: pain and salvation.

Pain.

That was all she felt.

Day after day.

They had dismantled her warframe and ripped every orokin secret from her body.

She wished for death every day.

Until she found something better.

Love, friendship and most of all, freedom from all the pain, from the suffering, from him...

 **Rhino's P.O.V**

"We need you to rescue a tenno from Alad V's lab, break in through the air ducts and kill everyone there, there is a box waiting for you at the dock, take it with you, it's her weapons, the ones you purchased for her, once you've freed her there will be a team waiting in the tenno recycling room, along with Alad V and Zanuka, kill them, and take her with you, on the offchance that she is injured, take her to the cargo dock and evacuate, the team will deal with Alad V" Lotus ordered, I grabbed the box and tossed it into the air ducts, following lotus's guidelines to the Lab, finding the series of vents on the ceiling of the lab i looked through all of them, searching for the best one to use strategically, one of them was directly above her, they were removing her helmet, and i saw on the table next to her, a syringe, containing a blue liquid, i quickly selected another vent and drew my fragor, then i hopped down, dragging the box with me.

 **Valkyr's P.O.V**

They removed my helmet and i saw one preparing a syringe, I struggled against my bonds but it seemed futile, they injected a sedative that paralysed everything below my neck until a huge weight came crashing through the vent nearby, i heard the crewmen screaming something in their language, one activated the lockdown and I heard a sickening crack and one went flying over me, into the one holding the syringe, knocking him flying, i heard MOA deploy and then a crunch as something solid met their fragile frame, i was unable to look up the entire time, until someone loosened my bonds, i attempted to sit up, but my time strapped to this one table combined with the sedative they had given me made it impossible, i looked up to see a tenno at the control console, i sighed then looked to my right, and saw the one preparing the needle struggling under his fallen comrade, screaming and whimpering, the tenno drew a gigantic hammer from his back and approach the struggling man, who was begging in his own language for mercy but the tenno drew up the hammer and brought it down with an almighty amount of force, crushing his skull, blood spattered everywhere, the tenno then holstered his hammer and approached me, "Can you walk?" he asked, "no... they've injected something into my bloodstream that's paralysed everything below my neck, not sure how long it will last." I replied quietly "ok,i'm going to have to carry you to the evac point, is that ok?" he asked, "it's fine." I replied quickly, he placed a hand behind my shoulder to help me sit up and i whimpered slightly due to the pain of injuries sustained during their "research" and they had negated to treat, "What's wrong?" he asked, a genuine tone of concern in his voice, "Jus injuries they failed to treat during their so called research, i'l be fine." I lied, they were excruciatingly painful, he placed a hand to the side of his head and activated what i assume is a communication system, "I need medical assistance ready at the dock for when i get back..." he said before removing his hand, he strapped a pack to my side, "what's in the pack?" i asked, "Equipment purchased for your use" he replied, "By who?" i asked again "Me" he bluntly replied before he stuffed my helmet in the pack as well.

 **Rhino's P.O.V**

" _Holy shit, she's Fucking beautiful_ "rhino thought to himself as he lifted her up, her skin tone was relatively pale, dark brown hair with gold streaks in it and deep green eyes, she clung onto me with a death grip and was pulling herself close to my chest, whimpering slightly, i held onto her with one arm, the other had my Vasto Prime, drawn and ready, i made my way to the cargo bay, shooting anything in my path, upon reaching the cargo bay, the evac ship entered the bay and the assasination team left the ship "Oh, have you come to make a donation to my latest enterprise, or rather a withdrawl!" an angry but familiar voice called from behind us,i spun round and pointed my Vasto Prime at his head...

 **Valkyr's P.O.V**

As my rescuer spun round i felt a huge amout of rage boil within me, I regained movement in my arms and i lifted it, launching an energy based grapple to the accursed man's neck and pulled him past us, he screamed as we flew past me, straight onto the blade of another tenno, a large spear with a curved single edged blade at one end, the tenno had a dome shaped helmet that had energy swirling within, she swung her blade and knocked him back, then my rescuer put his gold plated revolver to the accursed man's head and fired, he collapsed to the floor, dead, i felt a grim satisfsaction, however memories soon began to rise agian, traumatic memories, memories I wanted to forget, i pulled myself closer to my rescuers chest, whimpering softly, he drew me into a hug and whispered soothingly in my ear, "It's ok, you're safe now." His voice had a genuine tone of concern in it, "i know, just bad memories, about him, Alad V..." i whimpered as i curled up into a ball, he took my hand and again picked me up, due to the fact i had yet to regain movement in my legs and carried me to the escape ship, I finally felt safe, I finally felt free


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:This is currently my favorite fanfiction to write, when it comes to writing with me, i write what i enjoy so if you don't like it, don't read it, anyway, in this AU the tenno live in colonies that are like relays but not the same, they are helped by humans and tenno sympathising grineer and corpus, there are stores selling weapons, mods, blueprints ect, medical facilities, leisure centres, and dorms as well as a bio-lab and sparring rooms that can be made to look like combat environments and make anatomically correct enemy targets that can fight**

Chapter 2: Safe

The dropship glided through space towards Kiron Tenno colony, Lead by Frost and Banshee, Valkyr was still whimpering because of the memories, Rhino apporached the comm unit and activated it,

"Kiron Colony, do you read?" He spoke gruffly into the comm

"Affirmative, what do you need?" Came the reply from Banshee

"Have the medical team standby on the dock, the tenno I rescued is injured, needs immediate treatment." Rhino responded

"Affirmative, Medical team will be standing by when you get there, Kiron out." Banshee responded

Rhino made his way back over to the seated valkyr who looked at him with a quizzical expression

"I'm not that badly wounded." She declared,

"But they haven't been treated, they need disinfecting and treating, the medical team will help." Rhino calmly responded,

"They'll be the same as the last ones, not helping at all." Valkyr whimpered

"They were corpus, these will be tenno, i know them, they've helped me in the past." Rhino soothingly whispered as he sat next to her,

"He's right, This guy has been to see them enough times to know that they'll do a damn good job, they've stiched him back together enough, and repaired multiple hammer shaped holes in his skull" Mag spoke up from the other side of the dropship

They were interrupted by a clunk as the dropship docked and the medical team entered, Trinity and Oberon followed by Nyx with a levitating strecher,

"Alright, they'll take good care of you, I promise." Rhino soothingly cooed

"Ok..." Valkyr whimpered as Trinity helped her onto the strecher, Rhino began to move towards the breifing room for De-breifing

As he left he felt an immense amount of guilt for leaving Valkyr as he heard Trinity and Oberon loudly conversing about her condition, he then realised he still had the pack with the equipment in it, he took out her helmet and held it, looking at the faceplate of the helmet, studying it, he approached the breifing room and replaced the helmet, entering the breifing room he found the image of lotus on the screen on the back,

"Well done Rhino, you rescued the Tenno from Alad v's vile clutches, as a reward 50,000 credits have been transferred to your account, as well as a blueprint for your vanguard helmet, your next mission is with your new partner in 2 weeks." Lotus explained,

"who is my partner?" Rhino asked

"Valkyr" Lotus bluntly responded, her visage faded from screen,

Rhino exited the room and began toward the medical bay, until he tripped over seemingly nothing, he got to his feet and grabbed a point in the air, a figure materialised in Rhinos hand clutching Loki's neck

"Loki, I swear to god, do that again and i'll bury you alive in a derelict with nothing but an air horn that's jammed on." Rhino growled before pitching Loki across the room nearly hitting Ember in the process, he carried on until he reached the medical bay, Nyx was at the desk typing on a holo-terminal, passing her he looked at all of the notes next to the rooms until he found Valkyr's room, he knocked twice and waited, Trinity answered the door, her helmet was off so you could see her features, deep brown eyes and hair with a fair skin tone,

"Rhino, I'd rather you wait until we've finished our assesment of her condition, but if you're here, you may as well wait in case she starts freaking out again, last time she did she kept asking for you." Trinity spoke quietly

"What happened?" Rhino quickly responded, sounding worried

"She heard us disscussing the possibility of implanred devicesthe corpus could have implanted them for monitoring, sick bastards, and she won't let us take a scan, she's scared, we're trying to sedate her but we can't, she's fighting too hard, she can grow these energy claws from her hands, we don't know what to do, we won't let the human medics in there because they would come out as a pile of gore, mind helping?" Trinity asked

"Ok" Rhino replied

He entered the room and walked over to the bed, Valkyr was lying on her back breathing heavily, he looked down at her and spoke

"I told you they wouldn't hurt you." Rhino growled

"But they think the corpus might have put things in me, I'm scared…" Valkyr whimpered

"Would it help if I was here with you?" Rhino replied

"A-a little…" Valkyr whimpered

"Ok, I'll stay, but you have to do what they say, got it?" Rhino said with his arms folded

"Ok." She said and smiled slightly

Rhino chuckled slightly and signalled Trinity and Oberon to continue, they activated the scanner and it came down, performing two sweeps of Valkyr's body

"Besides the two in her chest armour and the other two in her arms, none detected, we've cleaned her wounds and she should be ok to go, take her to her partner" Trinity instructed

"Done" Rhino replied

"Oh, ok then, you two would make an understandable team from the stats of her warframe, high armour and health, like yours, only yours is a little… bulkier" Trinity spoke

"Calling me fat?" Rhino chuckled , cracking his knuckles

Trinity chuckled and ushered the pair out of the room,

"So, what gear do I have?" Valkyr spoke

"Settle down hotshot, we're going to the sparring arenas to train you with the gear." Rhino spoke

"Alright let's go" Valkyr chuckled

They took about five minutes to get to the sparring arenas, enering an arena, rhino set it to mimic a gas city, and fabricated an anatomically correct corpus crewman target, valkyr growled at it on sight

"Alright, these are the venka, claws, use them to take down the crewman, he won't fight back the first time, the next one will, but with training ammo" Rhino said as he handed her the Venka

She attached the claws and lunged at the crewman, tackling him, swiping rapidly as she threw him to the floor, blood spraying from side to side, she inverted the blades and ripped open his ribcage and slashed at his organs, throwing lumps of flesh everywhere,

"Alright that's enough" Rhino stopped her,

Valkyr looked down at the crewman's mutilated remains, his heart and lungs were ripped apart, blood flowing from the heart, the intestines were strewn across the floor, his ribcage was fragmented and scattered everywhere, his nick was slashed and his face was ripped apart after his helmet was thrown off

'this is gonna be interesting' Rhino thought to himself

 **A/N:that's it for now, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.**


End file.
